marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir
Ages ago, an unimaginably powerful cosmic storm called the God Tempest approached Asgard. Odin, chief of the Norse gods, battled the storm for many days when it threatened Asgard. Once the storm was weakened enough, Odin defeated the God Tempest by trapping it into a chunk of Uru that had been given to him by the Dwarves of Nidavellir as a gift. From the Uru, Odin ordered the Dwarves of Nidavellir to forge Mjolnir. The blacksmiths Eitri, Brokk, and Buri needed to use the tremendous heat of a star to get the forge hot enough to smelt the Uru. The hammer was completed in seventeen weeks. In the process the star exploded and almost took Midgard with it; that event may explain the extinction of the dinosaurs, about 65 million years ago. forging Mjolnir]] When Odin first tried to wield Mjolnir, he couldn't control it due to the God Tempest still retaining its power. The hammer devastated Asgard as it flew out of control. Out of spite, Odin cast an enchantment on the hammer to prevent anyone else from wielding it. The hammer was stored away where it sat for untold ages where the God Tempest would eventually die, but its power would remain inside Mjolnir. Although powerful in and of itself, the hammer also received several potent spells from Odin, who slew the Frost Giant Laufey with it. Much later, Mjolnir was bequeathed to his son Thor, after he proved himself worthy through several trials. With few exceptions, Thor has carried Mjolnir throughout his adventures. Thus, the history of Mjolnir follows that of Thor. Although Asgard was destroyed in Ragnarök, Thor and the hammer, survived. After Nick Fury whispered Thor a revelation that consolidated the God of Thunder's deepest belief, that of Gorr the God-Butcher being right about claiming the gods were selfish and uncaring for mortals, Thor lost his confidence about his godhood and consequently his ability to wield Mjolnir. The hammer laid on the Moon, mostly untouched, where it was eventually lifted by its new wielder, Thor's former lover, Jane Foster. During Hydra's takeover of the United States, Jane Foster was separated from the hammer and Steve Rogers, mind altered thanks to Kobik to believe he was part of Hydra, lifted the hammer to prove his worthiness. . However, it was revealed that Madame Hydra used a shard of Kobik's Cosmic Cube form to alter the enchantment to replace "worthy" and "THOR" with "strongest" and "HYDRA". When the real Steve Rogers was restored, the alterations was removed, proving that the altered Steve Rogers was never worthy in the first place. Properties Mjolnir was crafted from a nugget of Uru, a powerful nigh-invulnerable Asgardian metal. Additional enchantments placed upon it by Odin made it virtually indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of suns and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. Almost nothing is capable of withstanding a blow from Mjolnir, not even the armor of the powerful Celestials. A rare exception is primary adamantium. }} In later years, Mjolnir demonstrated to possess remnants of the God Tempest's sentience. Moving on its own, and preventing Odin from lifting it. Mjolnir could even temporarily project a physical form capable of talking, though this power required a great deal of energy and would likely be at least a hundred years before it could be done again. Worthiness enchantment One of the hammer's most notable attributes is its worthiness enchantment. This spell surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. To anyone else, Mjolnir can't be lifted from the ground. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers and access to the hammer's countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the universes, including the electromagnetic spectrum and gravity The enchantment is so powerful that even with the hammer cut in half, it's still in effect. As the true master of Mjolnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer. Odin himself can also alter the enchantment, allowing somebody the hammer wouldn't naturally deem worthy to use it, or preventing somebody, even Thor, from lifting it. The hammer can be lifted, though its powers not used, in the vacuum of space, where no gravity can keep it down. The enchantment can be altered, thus allowing somebody not worthy to wield it, with the use of reality-warping. Mjolnir and its user share a mystical link that allows the latter to command the hammer. If the wielder's will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach them should they so choose; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to its master. Mjolnir can also transform its user into his civilian guises. When Thor was a civilian, the hammer most often became an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than sixty seconds. Powers granted unto its wielder Weather Manipulation: Wielding Mjolnir grants its master the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more (although Thor can control them by himself, it seems that Mjolnir boosts his ability of controlling the base elements of a storm). They can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. It can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows them to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Its user can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. The ability of Mjolnir's wielder to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Flight: Mjolnir's user is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flew at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Thor could fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light, and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time and space. Mjolnir can also perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. By spinning Mjolnir at high speeds over his head, Thor has been able to hover in midair. Energy Projection: With Mjolnir, its can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. *'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjolnir to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar, the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the being Galactus, who was forced to flee for his life. Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose. He has also used the God Blast to defeat Surtur, Ymir, Juggernaut, and Zelia. *'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity Mangog himself. *'Thermo-blast:' Thor has the ability to produce a universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the Living Planet. Barriers: With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters. Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth. These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to completely contain the explosion generated by a life bomb, which is so powerful it would have completely destroyed a fifth of the Marvel Universe, without the vortex even faltering, meaning that Thor literally contained a blast that is capable of annihilating millions upon millions of galaxies. Energy Sensing: Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. . Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardian's aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. Energy Absorption and Redirection: Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Thor has used Mjolnir to reflect the vast and hazardous amounts of energy being emitted by the biological weapon implanted within the Wasp's body by the Skrulls back at her while all of Earth's other super humans were helpless. Thor used Mjolnir to absorb Ultron's entire energy source, the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field and a portion of Pangoria's planetary magnetic field. Mjolnir's ability to absorb energy is so powerful he managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy, absorb mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. He was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies from every god pantheon on Earth, and absorbed the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mother-ship. Teleportation: By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of Wormholes through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Thor has used Mjolnir to rip the fabric of the universe to send Surtur and Ymir to the Death Dimension and send an entire population to Limbo, Thor can also use Mjolnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. Matter Manipulation: By spinning Mjolnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Thor can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium. Resurrection: While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. Alpha Particles: Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. Negation of Mystic Energy: He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. Nether World Power: Thor can use Mjolnir to tap into the power of the Nether Worlds (dark dimensions). Cosmic Energy: Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. Invisibility and Intangibility: Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat etc. Event Recall: Thor can use Mjolnir to recall past events. Transmigration of Souls: Thor's hammer has the ability to manipulate souls. Life Force Absorption: Thor used this ability on the super villain the Presence, who was forced to surrender to prevent himself from being reduced to a lifeless husk. Illusion Detection: Mjolnir can distinguish images, holograms, and different illusions from reality: Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demon lord Mephisto, who was hiding among false images of himself. Interdimensional Messaging: Thor can used Mjolnir to send psychic messages between the nine realms. Holy Object: As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to vampires. Thor once threw Mjolnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. Transformation: When Thor was living on Earth under his mortal guise, he could use Mjolnir to transfer from his Donald Blake persona into Thor and vice versa. Thor loses this ability when Odin permanently separates the two personas. The transformation returns after Odin's death and Ragnarök restore Donald Blake to existence, allowing him to draw Thor back to Earth from the void once he finds the hammer, but for a time the two share an existence where they are distinct individuals who nevertheless have a similar memory. Immunity to Other Forces: Even without activating the powers of Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, enchanted by Odin, is impervious to nearly all forms of change, as he himself claimed that no power in the universe but the All-Father's could affect Mjolnir, shown when Amora's magical efforts during her first confrontation with Thor to change it into a deadly serpent availed her naught. Time Travel/Chronokinesis: Mjolnir can bend space and time and allow itself and its holder to travel through time. Mjolnir lost this ability when Thor was convinced by Immortus to remove it to help the planet Phantus, which was trapped in Limbo. This was later revealed to be a hoax by Immortus to deprive the Avengers of their main means of time travel. In spite of this, Mjolnir is still capable of manipulating time , to the extent that Mister Gryphon attempted to use it as part of his plan to return home only to be defeated by the temporal paradox of two different versions of the hammer striking each other. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, the wielder of Mjolnir can communicate with and be understood by all races. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-199999, Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, which was forged in the heart of a dying star. When Thor was banished to Earth, Odin placed the worthiness enchantment on it and thus the hammer's use became restricted to the worthy, leaving even the Hulk unable to lift it from the ground. The enchantment is represented by the appearance of a Celtic trefoil knot on the side of the hammer's head. At Thor's initial banishment, he himself was unable to wield the hammer or access his powers until he had proven himself worthy of it. The hammer was found by S.H.I.E.L.D., deemed as an 0-8-4, and studied. Once Thor had proven his worth, Mjolnir itself returned to him of its own accord and his powers were restored, though he required the hammer to achieve his full strength. Although indestructible and with unmatched power, the hammer has proven unable to break Captain America's shield due to its vibranium composition. Thor has taken advantage of the hammer's worthiness enchantment at least once, setting it on top of Loki's chest to pin him to the ground. Thor and the other Avengers later played a 'game' where the rest of the team attempted and failed to lift it from the table where Thor had placed it, with only Steve Rogers able to make it move even if he couldn't pick it up. The worthiness enchantment later helped the Avengers confirm that they could trust the Vision to aid them against Ultron when the Vision managed to lift the hammer where all of them had failed to do so. In the Ultimate Universe Thor has multiple hammers which carry the name Mjolnir, and he can wield whichever he deems fit. His original hammer was forged by Odin and carried with it a piece of Asgard so that even if Ragnarök ever took place, Asgard could be reborn. This hammer shares the same powers as the classic version of the hammer, but can also teleport objects and people of a vast quantity and does not have the worthiness restriction, allowing anyone to use it. When Ragnarök inevitably occurred, Thor was reborn on Earth as a human being named Thorlief Goleman and eventually worked for the E.D.I. as a test subject for their Bio-Mech Suit, which came with an axe-hammer hybrid. At Thor's suggestion, the hammer actually housed the battery which powers the suit. Thor became a super-powered humanitarian, using the suit as his source of his powers since he was no longer a god. Through Loki's deceit, Thor was stripped of the harness and hammer, rendering him powerless. Odin was eventually reborn, and thus Thor would regain his godhood. Odin then gave Thor a second version of Mjolnir that resembled the Earth-made axe-hammer. During a brief battle with with an Alternate Universe, Mjolnir was taken by Hyperion and used against Thor. Hyperion, thinking Thor beaten, simply dropped the hammer as he no longer needed it. Thor eventually went back to wielding his original Asgardian hammer. After the Ultimates battled Ultron and Magneto, Thor lost his hammer to Magneto, who was able to manipulate it because iron was used in its construction. Magneto then wielded it as a sign of power while he caused a flood which killed many inhabitants of New York. Thor sacrificed himself to Valhalla in order to save the life of Valkyrie. When the remaining heroes defeated and killed Magneto, Valkyrie became the new wielder of Mjolnir. Eventually the Defenders managed to steal it from her and deliver it to their master, Loki. Loki then used Mjolnir to transport his Troll Army from Asgard to New York in a plot to bring Thor back from Valhalla. Thor inevitably returned when Loki murdered Valkyrie, and she took his place in Valhalla. Thor once again wielded Mjolnir and the heroes were able to defeat Loki. Shortly thereafter, Gregory Stark attempted to cause unrest in Korea. When he was confronted by the Ultimates, he managed to take Mjolnir from Thor and use it to subdue him as well as Captain America, before slamming the ground with it causing a massive shock wave which stunned everyone within range. Thor managed to regain Mjolnir and killed Gregory with a lightning bolt. When the Children of Tomorrow slaughtered the Asgardians and initiated a second Ragnarök, Thor hid his son Modi, in the Room with No Doors along with Mjolnir, in hopes that his son may one day emerge and restore Asgard to its former glory . With Yggdrasil drained of the Odinforce, Thor has become mortal again. When Tony Stark returned an enhanced version of Thor's former power harness, he once again wielded a similar Axe-Hammer that was given to him by the E.D.I. This newest version of Mjolnir is "fully compatible with all Iron Man power sources". Though the hammer shares all the powers of his magical hammer, Thor still feels like he has become less than what he was. Thor's son Modi, corrupted by the World Tree returned to earth with the Uru Mjolnir in a quest to establish his kingdom on Earth. When Thor slew his son in combat, the Thunder god continued to use the Stark Model of Mjolnir as well as the linking bio-suit. After the death and rebirth of Earth-616, an Earth-1610 Mjolnir appeared in the Realm of Asgard and landed in ruined City of Asgard. After learning about the Mjolnir from the Unseen, Thor of Earth-616 went to Asgard in an attempt to retrieve it after becoming unworthy of wielding his reality's Mjolnir. However, Thor was captured by the Collector and brought aboard his ship. The Collector told Thor that he wanted to wield the Mjolnir, but it had killed anyone who attempted to lift it with the exception of the Collector himself, though the Collector was still unable to budge it. This had forced the Collector to take the entire City of Asgard in order to bring the hammer with him. Thor and the Collector weren't the only ones after the hammer, though. The Mad Titan Thanos sent his minions Proxima Midnight and Black Swan to help a unknown cloaked individual retrieve the hammer as a tribute in order to curry Thanos' favor. A fight eventually ensued between the three sides over the future ownership of the hammer. Thor ended the feud when he activated the hammer's teleportation power to transport himself, the City of Asgard, and his allies away. Feeling unworthy of the hammer, Thor chose to leave the hammer in the City of Asgard so no other villain could abuse its power. Days later, Volstagg appeared and claimed the hammer for himself, proclaiming that the Nine Realms needed a new kind of Thor and he would become that Thor, namely the War Thor. The hammer gave Volstagg incredible power, but it also caused him to become uncontrollable with rage and lashed out at anyone he perceived as an enemy, even allies and innocent civilians. Thor (Jane Foster) eventually convinced Volstagg to let go of his anger and give up being the War Thor. Volstagg gave up the hammer, and the Odinson ordered the hammer to return to the Old City of Asgard where it belonged. The hammer obeyed and went back to Old Asgard in the Asgard-realm. Odinson left his goat Toothgnasher in charge of guarding the hammer so it didn't corrupt anyone else. The hammer later changed its mind about being separated from Volstagg and made its way to Asgardia where Volstagg was. It was once again able to tempt Volstagg with its power, transforming him back into the War Thor. Volstagg flew off with the hammer and traveled through the Ten Realms while wondering what his next move should be. After being ambushed by Toothgnasher, Volstagg landed in the old city of Asgard and almost came to blows with Toothgnasher, but they unexpectedly encountered the monster Mangog. Mangog killed Toothgnasher and proclaimed that he would bring the ultimate judgment upon the Asgardians. Volstagg refused to let that happen and prepared to do battle with Mangog. On Earth-10190, Mjolnir is one of the most powerful weapons in existence, especially in the hands of a violent berserker like Thor, who uses it to kill indiscriminately. On Earth-961212, Mjolnir itself, is not magical, but the blows it strikes are. Giant in nature, few can lift it purely because of the weight. When thunder is heard, it is Thor's hammer striking a foe. On Earth-37072, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality its appearance is that of a mallet, with a long handle. On Earth-2149, Mjolnir is wielded by a zombified Thor. In this reality Thor is no longer worthy to lift Mjolnir (presumably for being a zombie) and thus has adopted a replacement hammer, made of unknown materials. On Earth-4162, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality the head of Mjolnir is curved. On Earth-3459, Mjolnir is in the possession of a boy called D.J., the Thor of this reality is either missing or is a schizophrenic man called Harry Wilson. In this reality the handle is not wrapped in leather (ending in a loop), but ends with a short chain. On Earth-9200, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality Mjolnir looks more like a club. It has also been shown to be wielded by Rick Jones, who was deemed worthy for unspecified actions that he had committed in his past. On Earth-5113, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality its appearance is corrupted by Dormammu, with singular spikes at the hammer's end-sides. On Earth-3488, Mjolnir is wielded by Thor. In this reality, which based on the Ultimate Universe, Thor and his hammer visually resemble the Ultimate version of Thor. Hulk is able to pick the hammer up, although with great effort, leaving the viewer uncertain if this hammer is of Earthly or Asgardian origin. He is able to revive a near-dead Tony Stark with the hammer. On Earth-9047, Sore's hammer is alternatively known as Mjhtwpnor and Mlarry. On Earth-9828, Thor banging Mjolnir to let a beam of light shine down, creating a rainbow across the sky during Betty Ross' funeral. On Earth-9602, which is an amalgamation of Earth-616 and the DC Universe's New Earth, Mjolnir is wielded by Thorion. In this reality, Mjolnir's head has shorter sides, giving it a more mace-like appearance with a slight extension on either side. It also possesses the unbreakable leather strap. On Earth-14042, Mjolnir is the weapon of Thor. One of the most powerful weapons there is, Thor treats it as a partner in battle. It can be thrown and recalled, destroy concrete and other solid structures easily and is used as the focus for Thor's Lightning Strike attack. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers On Earth-83600, Mjolnir, representing Thor's link with his Asgard home, was stripped away by Crom and buried deep within the bowels of the earth. The mystic hammer was then retrieved by Thoth-Amon's winged messenger and used by the black sorcerer to wreak havoc in the Hyborian kingdoms. In Stygia, after the fight with Thoth-Amon, a dying Thor gave the mystic hammer to Conan, begging him to offer it to Crom, as a symbol of love that deities of a later age will share with benevolent mankind. The Cimmerian swore to do his bidding and ascended Crom's grey mound with Mjolnir. Thor's clone Ragnarok obtained Mjolnir from Earth-13584 after traveling there with the Dark Avengers. On Earth-14325, Mjolnir has the same capabilities as usual, but can only be lifted by the "unworthy," rather than the "worthy." On Earth-97161, a sliver of Mjolnir was tapped off by Toothgnasher. This sliver became Frogjolnir. Destruction Although an incredibly powerful weapon, Mjolnir is not indestructible. It has been damaged several times over the years: * A force beam from the Destroyer slices it in two in . Mjolnir was repaired in . * The Molecule Man dispels the atomic bonds between the hammer's molecules, vaporizing Mjolnir in . Mjolnir was restored in . * The hammer shatters after channeling an incredible amount of energy at the Celestial Exitar in and was restored by the Celestials' replicoid in * Dark God Perrikus slices Mjolnir in half with a magical scythe in . Mjolnir was restored in * The hammer is shattered when it collides with the uru weapons of Loki's followers, resulting in an atomic-scale explosion in . Mjolnir wasn't seen again until . * The hammer was shattered by Bor in , requiring Doctor Strange to reconstruct it by channeling Thor's Odinforce into its fragments. Others Deemed Worthy to Wield Mjolnir Earth-616 reality * Buri * Bor * Odin * Donald Blake * Beta Ray Bill * Red Norvell * Thunderstrike * Captain America * Wonder Man * Jake Olson * Throg * Awesome Andy * Air-Walker * Loki (after having his moral compass magically inverted) * Ororo Munroe although at that time she was under Stormcaster's enchantment, and Thor also held on to the hammer, the fact that she was able to manage a hammer in his hand greatly surprised Thor. * Jane Foster * Squirrel Girl Alternate Realities * Alexander Power of Earth-5631 * Conan the Barbarian from Earth-83600 * Thoth-Amon from Earth-83600 * Sarah Rogers from Earth-9811 * Dargo Ktor from Earth-8710 * Dargo Ktor from Earth-10280 * Bruce Banner from Earth-3488 * (No worthiness restriction) Gregory Stark , Magneto , Modi Thorson , Valkyrie from Earth-1610. The hammer was later claimed by the Asgardian Volstagg of Earth-616 and briefly wielded by Thor (Jane Foster) before being returned to Old Asgard. * Magni Thorson from Earth-3515 * Woden Thorson from Earth-691 * Thorion from Earth-9602 * Rogue from Earth-941066 * Cecil McAdam from Earth-928 * Ragnarok, of Earth-616, became the wielder of a Mjolnir from an AIM-created alternate reality. * Jane Foster from Earth-788 * Natalia Romanova (Black Widow) from Earth-23223 * Steve Rogers from Earth-93074 * Kal-El (through Odin's permission) * Diana Prince * The Vision of Earth-199999 In fairness, Stark speculates why Vision is able to lift Mjolnir. He says since he's not human, the rules of the hammer probably don't apply to him. * Stan Lee of Earth-13122 Mjolnir's Duplicates Thor's sacred uru hammer has been duplicated with varying degrees of success over the years: * Three unnamed duplicates of Mjolnir was created by Professor Zaxton using his duplicating machine , all of which eventually faded away into the nothingness from which they came. * Unnamed duplicate of Mjolnir was created by Orikal for Ulik at the behest of King Geirrodur. * War-Hammer - is an exact copy of Mjolnir by order of Odin for Red Norvell , who had once with the powers of Thor claimed Mjolnir and sacrificed himself to save Asgard. * Stormbreaker - was forged by Eitri and the Dwarves of Nidavellir by order of Odin for Beta Ray Bill after he proved worthy to wield Mjolnir. * After Thor defeated an unarmed humanoid antibody of Exitar with Mjolnir, more humanoid antibodies swarmed him -- all armed with similar hammers. * Thunderstrike - the enchanted mace that was given to Eric Masterson by Thor , cause he proved worthy to wield Mjolnir and served Asgard for many years before being returned to Earth. * Kevin Masterson, Eric Masterson's son, carried a toy version of Thunderstrike because Thor had so often saved his father's life. * Mjolnir Replica - created by Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and "Hank Pym" for the cyborg clone of Thor. * Frogjolnir - Simon Walterson lifted a sliver of Mjolnir, which when struck on the ground turned him into Throg and the sliver into Frogjolnir. * Stormcaster - hammer, which was created by Loki, and was presented to Ororo Munroe. * Unnamed hammer of Tarene. * Various duplicates of Mjolnir God-Emperor Doom handed out to his Thor Corps. | Notes = * The hammer's name is pronounced "mmyol'-neer." * Mjolnir was classified by the Initiative as an "Omega Class Weapon," at the level of the Tactigon. | Trivia = | Links = * Megingjord Thor's Belt of Strength * Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) * (comics) at Wikipedia.org }} Category:Weapons Category:Magical Hammers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Omega Class Weapons Category:0-8-4 Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Time Travel Category:Power Bestowal Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Power Amplification Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Thor's Equipment Category:Uru Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Dynamokinesis